Let me go
by betka23
Summary: AU. Kiedy Ludwig nieoczekiwanie usłyszał wyznanie miłości od swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, zdał sobie sprawę, że ich znajomość już nigdy nie będzie taka jak dawniej. Po latach próbuje naprawić nadwątloną przyjaźń, walcząc z potworami przeszłości i powoli rodzącym się uczuciem. GerIta, rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

**Od autora:** Tekst wciąż pisany i wiecznie poprawiany. Jak na moje standardy AU, stanowczo za bardzo przekroczyłam granice OOC, za co mocno przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbytnio przeszkadzać w odbiorze. Wrzucam, żeby dać znać, że żyję i nawet coś tam piszę (szkoda, że nie magisterkę...). W mojej głowie roi się jeszcze od pomysłów na inne historie o moich ulubionych pairingach, osadzone w tej czasoprzestrzeni, ale ich powstanie w dużej mierze zależy to od Waszego odbioru i od tego, czy będę w stanie kiedykolwiek skończyć niniejszego fika.

Rozdział drugi w drodze.

Proszę o wytknięcie ewentualnych błędów, bo choć tekst sprawdzałam, jakieś babole mogły się uchować.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Kursor mrugał na ekranie, ucinając ledwo zaczęte zdanie w połowie i wzbudzając tym samym niewytłumaczalny niepokój. Zegar wskazywał kwadrans przed pierwszą.

Ludwig zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. Napisanie tego referatu zabierało mu więcej czasu, niż przewidywał, a musiał skończyć go jeszcze tej nocy.

Przeciągnął się i wsunął okulary z powrotem na nos. Nienawidził zostawiać niczego na ostatnią chwilę, ale kolejny rok studiów na prestiżowej uczelni i niedawno podjęty staż w wydawnictwie coraz częściej wymagały zmiany poglądów. Liczba obowiązków i oczekiwań rosła, a czasu na ich spełnienie miał coraz mniej. Mimo to musiał robić to wszystko i to jak najlepiej. „To moja szansa, by osiągnąć coś w życiu", powtórzył w myślach po raz kolejny. Ponownie wbił spojrzenie w mrugający kursor.

Skupiony na pisaniu początkowo nie zarejestrował dzwonka do drzwi, który rozbrzmiał w cichym mieszkaniu. Dopiero chwilę później, gdy natarczywy dźwięk dotarł do jego mózgu, oderwał się od pracy z cichym przekleństwem.

- Kogo diabli niosą o tej porze? – mruknął, rzucając okulary na stos notatek przy komputerze i ruszając do drzwi. Spojrzał przez wizjer w ciemność i zmarszczył brwi, gdy z trudem rozpoznał stojącą po drugiej stronie postać.

- Wiesz, która jest godzina? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi i opierając się barkiem o futrynę. Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, westchnął lekko. – Co się stało, Feliciano?

Stojący przed nim chłopak skulił się, niemal chowając głowę w ramionach.

- Mój brat dziś wyjechał, a ja boję się spać sam w tamtym domu – powiedział cicho. Potem nagle poderwał głowę i spojrzał Ludwigowi w twarz. – Mogę u ciebie przenocować?

Przez umysł Ludwiga przemknęła myśl o niedokończonym referacie, jutrzejszym służbowym kursie w pracy i popołudniowym zaliczeniu z dodatkowego fakultetu. Był zmęczony i nie miał czasu niańczyć swojego dawnego sąsiada.

Sąsiada, któremu tydzień wcześniej zmarł dziadek, osoba zastępująca mu rodzica. Sąsiada, który od dziecka panicznie bał się zostać sam.

Ludwig westchnął i odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc przejście. Najwyżej wstanie jutro wcześniej i wtedy dokończy referat.

- Wchodź – powiedział. – Zaraz przygotuję ci miejsce do spania, a ty w tym czasie możesz iść do łazienki. I nie grzeb mi w papierach, są mi potrzebne do pracy – dodał jeszcze widząc, że Feliciano pochyla się nad zestawem grubych szarych kopert, ułożonych w równy stos na biurku.

- Co będziesz z nimi robić? – zapytał chłopak, gdy Ludwig przeszukiwał dużą szafę w korytarzu.

- Ja? Nic – odpowiedział i sapnął zadowolony, gdy udało mu się wyszarpnąć kartonowe pudło zza odkurzacza i mopa. Dobry humor zaraz prysł, gdy odkrył, że znajdujący się w kartonie materac złożony był byle jak. Będzie musiał przypomnieć swojemu bratu, by po wizytach przyjaciół składał go porządniej. – Ja tylko rozwożę dokumenty do filii w mieście i poza nim. Na razie robię za gońca, ale jeśli się sprawdzę, to mogą mnie przyjąć na pełny etat.

Feliciano mruknął coś potakująco, czytając wyświetlający się na ekranie komputera tekst. Szybko jednak stracił zainteresowanie. Chwycił leżące obok okulary i spojrzał przez nie.

- Bardzo dużo pracujesz – skomentował, patrząc na rozmazaną przez szkła sylwetkę, klęczącą przy pompce. Ludwig szybko zerknął na chłopaka, wyczuwając w nim dziwną zmianę, jakiś dziwny, niepojęty brak, ale zignorował to i wrócił do pracy. Tłoczone powietrze syczało cicho, gdy szybko i sprawnie nadmuchiwał materac.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia. Poczekaj, aż skończysz szkołę, też będziesz musiał – mruknął Ludwig w odpowiedzi. Nie miał siły na dalszą rozmowę. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo był zmęczony, a wciąż jeszcze musiał przygotować się na rano do pracy… Położył materac na podłodze obok swojego łóżka i podał Feliciano prześcieradło i koc.

- Możesz wziąć moją poduszkę, dam sobie radę bez niej – powiedział, sięgając do szafy po czystą koszulę i wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła. Zapisał pracę na dysku i wyłączył komputer, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Jeśli nie korzystasz z łazienki, to ja pójdę, a ty się już połóż. I uważaj, powietrze trochę schodzi. Nie kręć się za bardzo, jeśli nie chcesz obudzić się na podłodze.

Gdy wrócił spod prysznica, znalazł Feliciano w swoim łóżku.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co tam robisz? – zapytał, przeczesując dłonią wilgotne włosy. – Miałeś spać na materacu.

- Ale tam jest okropnie zimno, ciągnie od podłogi.

- Na komodzie masz drugi koc.

- Z materaca schodzi powietrze, nie umiem spać na takim miękkim.

Ludwig westchnął. Elektroniczny zegarek przy łóżku pokazywał kilka minut przed drugą. Jeśli zaraz się nie położy, to rano nie zdąży dokończyć referatu.

- Niech ci będzie – powiedział zrezygnowany, chwytając koc. – Ja się na nim prześpię.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział Feliciano. W ciemności zamajaczył cień jego uśmiechu, a Ludwig zmarszczył brwi.

Ten uśmiech. To właśnie tego brakowało dzisiejszego wieczoru, tego uśmiechu i beztroskiej paplaniny Feliciano, które zwykle towarzyszyły ich spotkaniom. Choć nie można się było temu dziwić: chłopak niedawno stracił bliską osobę, a jego jedyny krewny, starszy brat, zostawił go samego i wrócił do miasta, w którym pracował.

Obu braci wychowywał ich dziadek ze strony ojca. Nie była to najlepsza opieka, starszy mężczyzna uwielbiał hazard i dobrą zabawę, choć starał się troszczyć o chłopców jak mógł. Mieszkający wtedy po sąsiedzku Ludwig i jego brat Gilbert nieraz mieli okazję obserwować, jak stary Vargas biegał po ogrodzie za trzyletnim wówczas Feliciano lub jak wszelkimi sposobami starał się dotrzeć do zamkniętego w sobie, starszego o pięć lat Lovina. Mimo awantur i kłótni, prowokowanych głównie przez starszego z braci, a także częstych odwiedzin wierzycieli, ten stary człowiek próbował utrzymywać jedność w rodzinie, bo mieli tylko siebie.

A teraz go zabrakło.

To Feliciano znalazł nieprzytomnego dziadka pewnego dnia po powrocie ze szkoły. Lovino nie mieszkał już w ich domu, więc chłopak sam musiał wezwać pomoc. Mimo że udzielono jej dość szybko, udar, którego doznał stary Vargas, był zbyt rozległy, by udało się go uratować. Zmarł trzy dni później, zostawiając siedemnastolatka samego.

Ludwig przypomniał sobie, jak wracając pewnego dnia ze szkoły zauważył czteroletniego wówczas Feliciano, bawiącego się na miejskim placyku zabaw. Prawdopodobnie mający opiekować się nim Lovino zostawił uciążliwego młodszego brata w piaskownicy, a sam udał się gdzieś ze swoimi kolegami. Chłopczyk bawił się więc z kilkorgiem dzieci, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że został porzucony, dopóki nie zrobiło się późno, a wszyscy nie zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów.

Dziesięcioletni Ludwig prawie zignorowałby sytuację i wrócił do domu, nie przejmując się młodszym chłopcem, gdyby ten nie zaczął płakać. Wołał do odchodzących dzieci, by do niego wróciły, próbował za nimi biec, ale przez swoje niezgrabne ruchy potknął się i upadł. Cały czas płakał i wołał, że nie chce zostawać sam.

Kilkoro zaniepokojonych samotnym chłopcem rodziców podeszło do Feliciano, próbując dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest jego mama. Wówczas pchnięty impulsem Ludwig stanął w wejściu na plac zabaw i powiedział głośno.

- Chodź, Feli. Zaprowadzę cię do domu.

Feliciano przestał na chwilę płakać, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a po chwili rozryczał się ponownie. Jednak posłusznie poszedł z Ludwigiem, nie wypuszczając jego ręki ze swojej małej piąstki. Ludwig do tej pory pamiętał, że lepiła się od smarków i piasku.

Od tamtej pory Feliciano uczepił się starszego kolegi, jak rzep psiego ogona, a Lovino, który tamtego dnia zebrał od dziadka solidną burę za pozostawienie młodszego brata bez opieki, znienawidził Ludwiga, czego nie omieszkał okazywać mu przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Sam Ludwig, choć nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, obiecał sobie wówczas jedną rzecz: nigdy nie pozwoli, by Feliciano czuł się samotny i porzucony. Nie chciał nigdy dopuścić do tego, by ten mały chłopiec znowu patrzył, jak zostaje sam, zapłakany i zapomniany. Wszystko za ten jeden uśmiech, którym obdarzył go tamtego dnia na placu zabaw.

Dlatego też mimo koszmarnego zmęczenia i mnóstwa czekających go następnego dnia obowiązków, wpuścił go do swojego mieszkania o pierwszej w nocy i pozwolił mu spać w swoim łóżku. Czuł jego obecność w pokoju i powoli zapadał w sen.

- Ludwig?

I tyle by było w temacie spania.

- Ludwig, śpisz?

Łóżko skrzypnęło cicho, gdy chłopak przesunął się na jego brzeg i wychylił się lekko. Ludwig poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, ale dalej twardo udawał głęboki sen. Może jak nie będzie reagować, Feliciano da sobie spokój.

- Hej, śpisz już? – Dłoń lekko nim potrząsnęła. Ludwig zgrzytnął zębami.

- Nie, nie śpię – odpowiedział. – Co się stało?

- Tak sobie myślę… - Feliciano urwał na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Co byś zrobił, gdybyś wiedział, że niedługo umrzesz? – wyrzucił jednym tchem.

Ludwig otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w ciemność. Jak bardzo śmierć dziadka musiała wstrząsnąć tym chłopakiem, że zadawał takie pytanie?

- Nikt nie wie, kiedy umrze – odpowiedział ostrożnie, ale Feliciano potrząsnął głową.

- Ale gdybyś wiedział?

Ludwig westchnął.

- Pewnie pozałatwiałbym swoje sprawy, spłacił długi, napisał testament… Może spełniłbym jakieś marzenia, jeśli miałbym tyle czasu.

- Jakie marzenia na przykład? – Feliciano nie dawał za wygraną.

Ludwig milczał przez chwilę. Jakie były jego marzenia? Nigdy właściwie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Miał w życiu cele i do nich dążył. Czy to to samo, co marzenia?

- Hm… Pewnie to, o czym marzy większość ludzi, jakaś zagraniczna podróż, spędzenie czasu z rodziną, zadowolenie z pracy… Nie wiem, być szczęśliwym, konkretniej tego nie ujmę - przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał spod zmarszczonych brwi na ledwo widoczną w mroku twarz przyjaciela. - Naprawdę nie możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? Jestem zmęczony, muszę wcześnie wstać…

- Powiedziałbyś komuś, że go kochasz?

Feliciano wpatrywał się intensywnie w Ludwiga, czekając na odpowiedź. Ten jednak milczał, nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

„Jesteś przecież dobrym dzieckiem, dasz sobie z tym radę", nieoczekiwanie usłyszał w głowie głos ojca i niemal się wzdrygnął. To była jedyna jego wypowiedź w całym ich rodzinnym życiu, którą można było wziąć za przejaw rodzicielskiej miłości. Ojciec nigdy nie powiedział swoim synom, że ich kocha, na pewno nie w tak bezpośredni sposób. Jakby wymówienie tych słów było dla niego za trudne, jakby wiązało się z jakimś niepojętym ciężarem, którego nie był w stanie unieść. Ale Ludwig właściwie tego od niego nie oczekiwał.

Nie od tego człowieka.

- Chyba tak – odpowiedział w końcu wymijająco. Widząc, że Feliciano zamyślił się po tych słowach, dodał. – Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, więc chyba prędzej czy później powinniśmy to powiedzieć. Może nawet prędzej niż później.

Chyba przesadził, Feliciano wyglądał, jakby te słowa go uderzyły. Może nie powinien był mówić o umieraniu. Albo w ogóle filozofować.

- Powinniśmy to powiedzieć? – zapytał chłopak, powoli wymawiając każde słowo, nie patrząc na Ludwiga, którego ta rozmowa coraz bardziej męczyła.

- Jeśli kogoś naprawdę kochamy, to tak. Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział trochę mniej pewnie. Powtarzał tylko usłyszane gdzieś utarte frazesy, a sam nie wiedział właściwie nic.

Bo skąd właściwie mógł to wiedzieć? Od ojca, który widział w swoich synach drogę do zrealizowania własnych niespełnionych ambicji? Czy od brata, który myślał jedynie o sobie, nieustannie próbując znaleźć swoje miejsce w świecie? Ludwig miał niewielu przyjaciół i nigdy się nie zakochał. Tak naprawdę go to nie interesowało.

- Idź już spać – powiedział w końcu, by uciąć rozmowę. Odwrócił się na bok, plecami do Feliciano. – Porozmawiamy jutro, jak już…

- Kocham cię.

Otworzył nagle oczy. Czyżby mu się przesłyszało? Przewrócił się na plecy, marszcząc brwi.

- Co takie… Uch! – sapnął, gdy Feliciano stoczył się z łóżka na dół, przygniatając go. Szczupłe ramiona objęły go za szyję, uniemożliwiając ruch, już i tak ograniczony przez zapadający się materac. Gdy Ludwig poczuł ciepłe palce na swoim karku, drgnął mimowolnie. – Zejdź ze mnie!

- Kocham cię – powtórzył chłopak. Jego ciepły oddech owionął twarz Ludwiga, który usilnie starał wyswobodzić się z uścisku, jednak bez skutku. – Od dawna cię kochałem.

Potem, podciągając się na łokciach, dotknął jego ust w delikatnym pocałunku.

Ciało Ludwiga szarpnęło się, targnięte odruchem. Chwycił chłopaka za ramiona i z całej siły odepchnął, niemal zrzucając go na podłogę. Wygrzebał się z sflaczałego materaca i wciąż wstrząśnięty przystanął przy drzwiach do pokoju, próbując się uspokoić.

To chyba jakiś żart. Mało śmieszny dowcip, urojony w zmęczonym umyśle pozbawionym snu.

- Ludwig, jesteś na mnie zły? - usłyszał za plecami i ton tego głosu go zelektryzował, potwierdzając jego najgorsze przypuszczenia.

To, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, ten pocałunek i wyznanie, wszystko było prawdą.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – powiedział, nie patrząc na Feliciano. – Zapomnij o tym wszystkim, a ja też zapomnę.

- Nie potrafię zapomnieć. – Zgrzytnęło trące o podłogę tworzywo materaca, gdy chłopak próbował z niego wstać. – Naprawdę cię kocham i…

- Przestań! – ryknął nagle Ludwig, odwracając się do Felciano. Ten, przestraszony nagłym wybuchem, opadł z powrotem na materac. Lęk, który wymalował się na jego twarzy, odrobinę otrzeźwił Ludwiga, który dodał już spokojniej. – Coś ci się musiało pomylić. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, mężczyznami. Coś takiego jest między nami niemożliwe, rozumiesz?

- Ale przecież to nie ma znaczenia…

- Dla mnie ma! – uniósł się ponownie. – Nienawidzę czegoś takiego, to wstrętne.

Feliciano pobladł. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w Ludwiga pełne bólu, ale on to zignorował. Odwrócił się na pięcie i otworzył drzwi.

- Prześpię się na kanapie – rzucił jeszcze w progu. – Możesz spać na moim łóżku, ten materac jest do niczego. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Feliciano jeszcze raz poderwał się, próbując wstać, lecz miękki materiał krępował jego ruchy.

- Ludwig, proszę, nie… - zawołał i nagle urwał. Obaj jednak wiedzieli, jakie słowa prawie padły.

„Nie zostawiaj mnie".

Ludwig odepchnął od siebie myśl o zapłakanym chłopcu, patrzącym za odchodzącymi ludźmi. Musiał być stanowczy, Feliciano nie był już dzieckiem. I nie wszystko mogło mu być wybaczone jak dziecku.

Nim szczęknęły zamykane drzwi, z pokoju dało się jeszcze słyszeć cichy głos Feliciano.

- Przepraszam…

Ale na przeprosiny było już za późno.

Ludwig wolnym krokiem skierował się do łazienki. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, niemal natychmiast zgiął się w pół, zaciskając dłoń na ustach. Zaczął się intensywnie pocić, czuł, jak po skroni spływają mu drobne krople, a piżama przesiąka wilgocią. Klęknął na podłodze i podparł się wolną ręką, siłą woli powstrzymując falę nudności.

Znowu to wspomnienie. Obraz, który raz na zawsze chciał wyrzucić z pamięci, ale on dalej tkwił tam jak piętno wypalone na skórze.

Otwarte drzwi do sypialni w ich starym domu, dwóch nagich mężczyzn w zmiętej pościeli. Jeden z nich to ojciec, klęczy z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę. Do jego uniesionych bioder przywiera ten drugi, zmysłowo się o niego ocierając i gładząc pośladki. Ojciec ciężko dyszy, w powietrzu czuć napięcie, ciężkie, oślizgłe, duszące.

Obcy odwraca głowę i zauważa ośmioletniego Ludwiga. Uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, tak szeroko, jak oczy tego zdumionego i przestraszonego dziecka, zbyt przerażonego, by uciec, zbyt zafascynowanego, by odwrócić wzrok.

A potem nagle przyciąga do siebie biodra ojca. Zduszony przez poduszkę krzyk nie zagłusza odgłosu zderzającej się mokrej skóry. Dźwięk się powtarza. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze…

Obcy nie odrywa spojrzenia od Ludwiga, jakby czekał, aż ten zacznie krzyczeć. I Ludwig zaczyna. Otwiera usta, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Nagle zapada ciemność, czuje, jak ktoś go odciąga, byle dalej od tego powtarzającego się obrzydliwego dźwięku, od tego groteskowego uśmiechu.

- Nie bój się, nic ci nie grozi. Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy – słyszy nad sobą głos brata. Gilbert wyprowadza go z domu na ulicę, do znanych codziennych odgłosów i zwyczajnych widoków. Czochra Ludwigowi włosy w namiastce pocieszającego gestu. – To, co robił ojciec, było wstrętne, prawda? Ohydne. Powinieneś o tym zapomnieć.

- To dlatego mama odeszła?

Pytanie pada po długiej chwili, w której Ludwig walczy z atakiem duszności. Gilbert trzyma go wtedy mocno, przyciskając do siebie uspokajająco, tuląc po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Słysząc pytanie smutnieje. Ma tylko dwanaście lat, nie wie.

- On nie jest normalny – odpowiada w końcu tak, jak mu się wydaje. – Dlatego odeszła.

Piętnaście lat później, leżąc na zimnych kafelkach łazienkowej podłogi, pozbawiony snu Ludwig wpatrywał się w sufit. Odtwarzał w umyśle okropne wspomnienie raz po raz, niemal się torturując, by ostatecznie pozostać z głosem Gilberta, odbijającym się echem w jego głowie.

„On nie jest normalny".

Co powinien teraz zrobić? Jeden nienormalny człowiek zniszczył mu życie. Nie chciał, by to się powtórzyło, ale nie chciał też, by Feliciano znowu płakał. Był w końcu jego najbliższym przyjacielem.

Jedynym, którego posiadał.

Wstał, wziął prysznic i się ubrał. Do świtu zostało niewiele czasu, skończy więc referat i przygotuje śniadanie. Załatwi swoje sprawy w pracy i na uczelni, a potem porozmawia z Feliciano. Wytłumaczy mu, że chłopak się pomylił. Był młody, mógł źle zrozumieć. Mógł nie wiedzieć, że to, co ich łączy nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej niż przyjacielską więzią. Że powinien o tym zapomnieć.

I wtedy wszystko się ułoży.

* * *

Policjant kierujący ruchem zatrzymał jego samochód i machnął na niego, by zawrócił i skierował się w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Ludwig zgrzytnął zębami. Kręcił się w tej okolicy już blisko godzinę, liczne objazdy były zakorkowane, a w służbowym aucie padła klimatyzacja. Ciepłe czerwcowe południe i nerwowa atmosfera na drodze wystarczały, by go zdenerwować.

Gdzieś w centrum miał miejsce poważny wypadek, który zablokował główną przelotówkę, a wiele z podrzędnych uliczek zamknięto. Pozostałe były albo jednokierunkowe, albo tak zakorkowane, że przebicie się nimi na drugi koniec miasta zajęłoby cały dzień. A Ludwig nie miał całego dnia.

Po raz kolejny odezwała się jego komórka. Musiał dzwonić jego zwierzchnik, zdenerwowany tym, że Ludwig się spóźnia. Materiały konferencyjne, które przewoził z filii w sąsiednim mieście, powinny być już dawno dostarczone, ale akurat tego dnia ruch uliczny w połowie miasta musiał zostać sparaliżowany.

Ludwig zerknął na komórkę i zacisnął wargi. Na wyświetlaczu wibrującego telefonu mrugało imię Feliciano. Dzwonił do niego kolejny już raz, a Ludwig ponownie go ignorował. Wiedział, że chłopak chciał porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczoru, ale on teraz był w pracy i nie mógł odebrać.

Odepchnął od siebie nagłe wyrzuty sumienia. To nieprawda, że nie mógł. Po prostu nie chciał. Nie potrafił teraz z nim rozmawiać, mając w pamięci nieoczekiwane wyznanie chłopaka. I nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie.

Rano nie zdążyli sobie nic wyjaśnić. Ludwig wcześnie wychodził, a Feliciano znany był z tego, że późno wstaje. Spał jeszcze, gdy jego przyjaciel zajrzał do pokoju, zastając go zwiniętego w kłębek na sflaczałym materacu.

- Mówiłem, żebyś spał na moim łóżku – mruknął Ludwig zauważając, że na komodzie wciąż leżał zapasowy koc, mimo że wcześniej Feliciano skarżył się na chłód ciągnący od podłogi. Mężczyzna westchnął, sięgnął po koc, chcąc okryć nim chłopaka, i zamarł w pół ruchu.

A co, jeśli on to znowu źle odczyta? Czy Ludwig będzie musiał teraz przemyśleć każdy gest, nim go wykona? Czy możliwe będzie pozostanie w dawnych stosunkach, bez obawy i męczącej ostrożności?

Cofnął rękę i spojrzał na skulonego chłopaka. W zapadniętym materacu wyglądał jak dziecko w kołysce. Ale nie był już dzieckiem i nie było powrotu do przeszłości.

Właśnie dlatego ignorował teraz połączenia od Feliciano. Bo się bał, że ich relacja nie będzie już taka sama, dopóki chłopak nie zda sobie sprawy z tego, że był w błędzie. A jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będą się ze sobą kontaktować, to szybciej to sobie uświadomi.

Telefon zadzwonił znowu. Tym razem był to szef, który kolejny raz nerwowo go popędzał pytając, gdzie jest i jak długo zajmie mu dojazd do głównej siedziby firmy. Ludwig tylko zacisnął zęby, zmuszając się do skupienia na pracy. Sprawą z Feliciano zajmie się później. Włączył kierunkowskaz, decydując się na przejazd okrężną, mniej uczęszczaną drogą.

Prawie godzinę później był na miejscu, biegiem wpadając do biurowca. Wyczekująca przy wejściu sekretarka porwała niesione przez niego dokumenty i bez słowa podziękowania popędziła do wind. Zasapany Ludwig oparł się o blat portierni, a siedząca za nim starsza pani spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

- Zagoniony pan, co? – powiedziała, kiwając głową. – Ciężka praca, nawet chwili wytchnienia nie ma. Ile ma pan lat?

Ludwig spojrzał na nią niepewny, czy do niego skierowała pytanie.

- Dwadzieścia trzy – odpowiedział w końcu, czując na sobie jej wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Taki młody! – zawołała. – Jeszcze się pan nabiega. Praca nie zając, szkoda życia. Mój syn jest niewiele starszy od pana, a przez zapracowanie…

Ludwig już miał grzecznie jej przerwać, gdy od wind nagle ktoś krzyknął.

- Ej ty, stażysta! Podejdź no szybko!

Młody mężczyzna o jasnych włosach machał do niego ponaglająco. Ludwig kiwnął tylko przepraszająco do kobiety i ruszył w stronę wind.

- Jak dużo wiesz o rynku wydawniczym? – zapytał mężczyzna bez wstępów. Ludwig zamrugał, zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Staram się być na bieżąco – odpowiedział powoli. – W końcu chciałbym tu kiedyś pracować...

- Świetnie! – przerwał mężczyzna i wcisnął mu plik dokumentów, które trzymał w ręku. – Zapoznaj się z nimi, zaraz będziesz miał okazję wystąpić na konferencji.

- Ale…

- Żadnych ale! To dla ciebie doskonała okazja, by zabłysnąć. Później poświadczę za ciebie w kadrach, mam tam niezłe chody. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. – Odwrócił się i machnął do stojącej w oddali grupki mężczyzn. – Załatwione! Ten się nada!

- Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi – powiedział Ludwig, spoglądając na dokumenty. Nagłówek jednego z nich mówił coś bardzo ogólnego o zapotrzebowaniu na produkt i oczekiwaniach klientów.

- Potrzebujemy asystenta przy przedstawianiu danych na dzisiejszym zebraniu w naszym dziale, a mój współpracownik, który zwykle się tym zajmuje, jest chory – odpowiedział blondyn cierpliwie, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku. – Masz teraz czas, prawda?

- Jeśli mój zwierzchnik nie zleci mi kolejnego kursu, to raczej tak.

- Kto jest twoim zwierzchnikiem? – Gdy uzyskał odpowiedź, zawołał do swoich towarzyszy. – Eduard, skontaktuj się ze Zwinglim. Powiedz mu, że potrzebujemy jego stażysty u nas na dziale, tak na trzy godziny. – Następnie zwrócił się jeszcze raz do Ludwiga. – Jak się nazywasz?

- Ludwig Beilschmidt.

- W takim razie witaj na dziale promocji. Jestem Alfred. – Potrząsnął energicznie ręką Ludwiga i ruszył w stronę pozostałych mężczyzn, pozostawiając go w oszołomieniu. – Bądź za piętnaście minut w sali konferencyjnej na piątym piętrze. To twoja życiowa szansa.

Ludwig przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi windy, za którymi zniknął ten dziwny mężczyzna, potem nagle potrząsnął głową i zerknął na zegarek. Piętnaście minut to niewiele, by przeczytać te wszystkie dokumenty. Jeśli teraz się nimi zajmie, może zdąży je chociaż pobieżnie przejrzeć.

Zawibrowała jego komórka. Przekonany, że to szef dzwoni, by mu nawymyślać za pakowanie się tam, gdzie nie powinien, od razu odebrał. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy ten głos.

- Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu, ty cholerny idioto!

- Cześć, Lovino – odpowiedział Ludwig, trochę zaniepokojony tym telefonem. Dlaczego akurat on do niego dzwoni? Czyżby dowiedział się o tym, co wczoraj zaszło? Całkiem możliwe, że Feliciano wyżalił się bratu, który teraz postanowił telefonicznie wygarnąć Ludwigowi, co myśli o całej sprawie. Fatalnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz mój numer.

- Oczywiście, że mam. Mój brat ciągle za tobą łazi, więc to konieczne, bym mógł się z tobą skontaktować w razie czego. I nie zmieniaj tematu, nie dzwonię do ciebie po to, żeby ci się tłumaczyć!

- A więc po co dzwonisz? – zapytał Ludwig, zerkając na zegarek. Miał coraz mniej czasu do konferencji i zaczynał się denerwować, a rozmowa z Lovinem wcale niczego mu nie ułatwiała.

- Żeby się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu, mówiłem przecież!

- Lovino, jestem teraz w pracy, mogę zadzwonić do ciebie po południu? – W duchu Ludwig lekko odetchnął. A więc nic nie wie o wyznaniu Feliciano. – Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.

- Ty wstrętny, nieczuły draniu – syknął w końcu Lovino, co niemal od razu zaalarmowało Ludwiga. – Feliciano wydzwaniał do ciebie po pomoc, a ty…

Ludwig poczuł, jak jego ciało sztywnieje.

- Co mu się stało? – zapytał, czując dziwną suchość w ustach.

- Teraz się interesujesz?

- Powiesz mi czy nie?

Lovino przez chwilę milczał. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był bezbarwny.

- Dziś w szkole poczuł się bardzo źle. Chciał, żeby ktoś zabrał go do domu, ale ty nie odbierałeś od niego telefonów. Potem zadzwonił do mnie, ale nie było mnie w mieście. Obiecałem mu, że przyjadę najszybciej, jak to możliwe, a do tego czasu któryś z kolegów miał zaprowadzić go do lekarza. Wtedy stracił przytomność.

Ludwig próbował sobie przypomnieć kondycję Feliciano z poprzedniego dnia. Wyglądał na zdrowego, choć nieco przygnębionego, co akurat było zrozumiałe. Rano zostawił dla chłopaka śniadanie, więc raczej nie wyszedł do szkoły głodny.

Chyba że był tak przejęty odrzuceniem, że nic nie zjadł i dlatego zasłabł.

Ludwig szybko odepchnął wyrzuty sumienia. To nie jego wina, nie może ciągle niańczyć Feliciano. Przecież nie był już dzieckiem.

- Gdzie jest teraz? – zapytał jeszcze.

- Zabrali go do szpitala. Już odzyskał przytomność, widziałem się z nim przed chwilą. Masz szczęście, że nic mu się nie stało, bo inaczej…

Jedna z wind otworzyła się i wychylił się z niej jakiś mężczyzna o wyglądzie typowego biurowego gryzipiórka. Rozejrzał się po hallu i zauważył Ludwiga.

- Pan Beilschmidt? – zapytał. – Szukają pana na dziale promocji.

Ludwig uniósł rękę na znak, że rozumie, i wskazał palcem na telefon. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i przytrzymał windę.

- Lovino, muszę kończyć – powiedział Ludwig, zbierając dokumenty. Nie zdążył się przygotować i już to wystarczająco go denerwowało. – Zajrzę do niego dziś wieczorem, dobra?

- Ty okropny… - Nagle urwał, zmieniając zdanie. – Zresztą, rób jak chcesz. Ale z Feliciano dziś się nie zobaczysz. Zabieram go do siebie.

- Co takiego?

Gryzipiórek w windzie wykonał jakiś niecierpliwy gest. Ludwig machnął na niego ręką.

- Nie mogę go zostawić samego, jest nieletni – tłumaczył Lovino. – Poza tym u mnie będzie miał lepszą opiekę. Skoro praca jest dla ciebie ważniejsza niż on, to wal się.

Po tych słowach się rozłączył.

Ludwig chciał wybrać numer do Feliciano, ale jedno spojrzenie na wyczekującego w windzie mężczyznę kazało mu zmienić zdanie. Jak wcześniej powiedział Alfred, to była jego szansa. Z Feliciano porozmawia później, jak już będzie po wszystkim.

Ale nie porozmawiał. Feliciano nie odbierał telefonów, a w domu, w którym do tej pory mieszkał, Ludwig nie zastał nikogo. Chłopak wyjechał i z jakiegoś powodu unikał kontaktu z Beilschmidtem. Ludwig też bardzo szybko przestał się starać.

W końcu takiej sytuacji pragnął. Chciał, by obaj nabrali dystansu do siebie, by Feliciano wybił sobie głupoty z głowy. I choć sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju, to z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej zapominał o całej sprawie.

Na swojej pierwszej konferencji wykazał się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami i wiedzą, szybko więc otrzymał propozycję pracy na pełen etat, jak tylko skończy staż i studia. Choć może dział promocji nie był szczytem jego marzeń, to cieszył się, że mu się udało. Wkrótce porwał go wir nowych obowiązków w zupełnie innym świecie, przez co coraz mniej czasu miał na rozmyślanie o Feliciano i jego losie. Wiedział tylko, że mieszkał on z bratem i miał się dobrze, i tyle mu wystarczało.

Do czasu pewnej afery, która miała miejsce pięć lat później.


	2. Chapter 2

Stary dom Vargasów wyglądał właściwie tak samo, jak to zapamiętał, jedynie ogród wydawał się nieco zapuszczony. W ciepłym wrześniowym powietrzu dało się wyczuć metaliczny zapach rozgrzanej blachy i starego muru. Ludwig odetchnął głęboko i pchnął furtkę.

Myślał, że już nigdy się tutaj nie pojawi. A oto właśnie naciskał dzwonek do drzwi, czując większą tremę, niż przed swoim pierwszym, zupełnie improwizowanym wystąpieniem na zebraniu w firmie.

Nie widział go pięć lat, a ostatnia ich rozmowa nie poszła im najlepiej. Ba, nawet nie próbował później tego naprawić. Wygłuszył wyrzuty sumienia, odepchnął od siebie pełne bólu spojrzenie, które widział jako ostatnie, wymazał obraz żałosnej figurki skulonej z zimna na uszkodzonym materacu. Ale choć tak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zapomnieć wyznania miłości i pocałunku, które miały miejsce tamtego wieczoru.

A teraz wszystko wracało.

Do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, że Feliciano wrócił do starego domu, by tu tworzyć swoje dzieła. Od dziecka wykazywał talent artystyczny, ale Ludwig nie spodziewał się, że z tym zwiąże swoją przyszłość. Dlatego dopiero gdy do wydawnictwa zgłosiła się pewna fundacja ze zleceniem wykonania albumu o młodych artystach, Beilschmidt po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat zetknął się z jakąkolwiek informacją o losach Feliciano.

Projekt albumu trafił w jego ręce niemal przypadkowo, gdy jeden ze współpracowników przemycił go z działu edytorskiego, nie kryjąc zachwytu nad nowym zbiorem.

- A pamiętacie ten album sprzed kilku lat o tym znanym fotografie, który wygrał międzynarodowy konkurs? – zapytał mężczyzna, popatrując na Ludwiga porozumiewawczo. – Pan Beilchmidt jest jego znajomym!

- To tylko znajomy brata – warknął Ludwig, okazując jawną niechęć tej poufałości. Niemal wyrwał album z ręki współpracownika i spojrzał groźnie na zebraną grupkę. – To nie powinno tutaj być. A wy powinniście wrócić do pracy.

- Cholerny służbista – mruknął ten, któremu zabrano album. Zaraz jednak, zgromiony spojrzeniem Ludwiga, posłusznie oddalił się do swoich obowiązków.

Ludwig jeszcze przez chwilę stał z albumem opartym o ramię pilnując, by pozostali współpracownicy również rozeszli się do swoich stanowisk. Zauważył gniewne spojrzenia i usłyszał wymieniane szeptem uwagi o jego uprzykrzającej się obowiązkowości, ale miał je gdzieś. To tylko banda bumelantów, przez których ich dział nazywany był placem zabaw, a samego Ludwiga w zarządzie nigdy nie traktowano poważnie. Gdyby mógł, już dawno by się przeniósł, ale od lat tkwił na tych koszmarnych promocjach, awansując jedynie na vicekierownika.

Wrócił do swojego niewielkiego gabinetu, dzielonego z Eduardem, drugim vicekierownikiem, i rzucił nieszczęsny egzemplarz albumu na biurko. Eduard uniósł spojrzenie znad ekranu komputera.

- Co to takiego? – zapytał, brodą wskazując na album.

- Projekt publikacji o artystach – odpowiedział Ludwig i pokręcił głową, wciąż wzburzony zachowaniem współpracowników. – Przemycili ją z edycji, żeby pooglądać obrazki w czasie pracy.

- No wiesz, nie musisz tego brać sobie aż tak do serca, wszyscy mają prawo do przerwy – odpowiedział Eduard i wstał. – Dlatego ja teraz wyskoczę na papierosa. Jakby Alfred mnie szukał, to będę za dziesięć minut.

Przy drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze i wskazał kciukiem na album.

- A to lepiej odnieść – powiedział. – Wiesz, jak bardzo ci z edytorstwa nie lubią, jak wtrącamy się w ich pracę. Lepiej ich nie drażnić.

Ludwig kiwnął głową. Gdy jego towarzysz wyszedł, sięgnął po album i od niechcenia przerzucił kilka stron.

Sztuka nigdy specjalnie go nie interesowała, więc tylko pobieżnie przejrzał listę autorów w poszukiwaniu znajomego Gilberta, Francisa Bonnefoya, uznanego fotografa, którego prace nieraz publikowano w tego typu zbiorach. Tym razem jednak go nie było.

Był za to ktoś inny, ktoś, kogo nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

Feliciano Vargas.

Wpatrywał się w nazwisko przyjaciela tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył, że do gabinetu wszedł jego zwierzchnik, Alfred.

- Widziałeś może Eduarda? Potrzebuję go pilnie u siebie… – zapytał szef i naraz urwał, widząc niewyraźną minę Ludwiga. – Coś się stało?

Ten potrząsnął tylko głową i szybko otworzył album na stronie poświęconej Feliciano. Niemal westchnął.

Fotografia przedstawiała obraz z dwojgiem starców, stojących naprzeciw siebie, z dłońmi splecionymi i uniesionymi do ust. Wyglądali na zlęknionych, jakby właśnie się żegnali na zawsze. Ciepłe, choć ciężkie barwy i nieco dziecinny styl sprawiały, że w staruszkach dało się dostrzec zakochanych po raz pierwszy nastolatków, przygniecionych nieuchronnym rozstaniem. Miało się wrażenie, że obraz przedstawia nie jedną, ale dwie pary.

- O, to ten autor, który rysuje dziadków – skomentował patrzący mu przez ramię Alfred. – Widziałem próbki opisu w redakcji. Tworzy głównie słodkie obrazki w pastelach lub akwareli, rzadziej w oleju, ze starcami w roli głównej. Raczej nieciekawy artysta. Ciekawe, dlaczego wybrali akurat jego prace do tego albumu… Znasz go?

- To mój… dawny przyjaciel – odpowiedział Ludwig i szybko zamknął album. Wspomnienie, o którym chciał zapomnieć, powróciło. Odruchowo dotknął palcami ust. Alfred patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, szybko więc otrząsnął się i dodał, ucinając dalszą rozmowę. – Już nie utrzymujemy kontaktów.

Myślał, że szybko zapomni o tym epizodzie, gdyby po oddaniu albumu do druku nie okazało się, że nie wszyscy artyści podpisali zgodę na publikację swoich prac w zbiorze. W wydawnictwie zawrzało. Odpowiedzialny za nieporozumienie człowiek został zwolniony, ale to nie rozwiązało problemu.

- To ta fundacja zawiniła, nie mogą oni się tym zająć? – dało się słyszeć wśród pracowników.

- Niedopatrzenie było z naszej strony. Album już jest w druku, jeśli teraz go wycofają, będziemy stratni, a jeśli puszczą go do sprzedaży, któryś z artystów może nas pozwać za bezprawne użycie ich prac.

- Dlatego nie lubię malarzy. Są przewrażliwieni na swoim punkcie.

Wśród artystów bez podpisanej zgody był Feliciano. Jeden z pracowników wydawnictwa skontaktował się z nim i zaaranżował spotkanie, na które wyznaczono Ludwiga. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wydało się, że są starymi znajomymi, i kierownictwo doszło do wniosku, że dzięki temu bez problemu uda im się osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Ludwig jednak nie był tego taki pewien.

- Nieważne, że nie widzieliście się przez tyle lat – przekonywał go Alfred, którego ta sprawa właściwie mało interesowała. – Postaraj się, by podpisał te dokumenty bez gadania. W imię waszej dawnej przyjaźni, z okazji ponownego spotkania, obojętnie. Masz to załatwić do przyszłego poniedziałku.

Dlatego właśnie stał teraz na ganku domu Vargasów, zaciskając w ręku teczkę i próbując się uspokoić. Prawie mu się udało, gdy usłyszał tupot stóp po drugiej stronie drzwi. Wtedy poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwował?

Drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich Feliciano. Nie zmienił się prawie wcale. Może odrobinę zmężniał, czy też może stracił na typowych młodzieńczych cechach: nieproporcjonalnie długie i cienkie kończyny nastolatka przybrały trochę na masie. Ciało wciąż jednak pozostawało szczupłe, a twarz chłopięca. Teraz rozjaśniła się, gdy Feliciano rozpoznał, kto przed nim stoi.

- Ludwig? – zapytał. – To naprawdę ty?

Ludwig uśmiechnął się nerwowo, bojąc się reakcji na swój widok.

- To ja – odpowiedział. – Dawno się nie… Uch!

Feliciano rzucił mu się na szyję ze śmiechem, ściskając go mocno. Zaskoczony Ludwig zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach.

- Nie wierzę! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – zawołał. Puścił go i odsunął się na długość ramion, przyglądając się uważnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że pracujesz w tym wydawnictwie, co za niesamowity zbieg okoliczności! Niewiele się zmieniłeś, tylko wyglądasz trochę starzej. Wchodź, muszę ci tyle opowiedzieć!

Ludwig odetchnął w duchu. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie obawiał się tego spotkania.

Prowadzony do wnętrza domu, rozglądał się ciekawie, szukając zmian, które zaszły przez te wszystkie lata. Pachniało starością; lekki aromat stęchlizny unosił się w powietrzu, na co Ludwig skrzywił się nieznacznie. Jego oczom nie umknęły też popękane ściany, zapadające się gdzieniegdzie klepki podłóg i podniszczone meble, a także o wiele świeższe ślady zaniedbania: porzucone na szafkach ubrania i stare gazety oraz sterta naczyń w zlewie niewielkiej kuchni.

Feliciano wciąż był bałaganiarzem.

- To miejsce prawie się nie zmieniło – skomentował, siląc się na uprzejmość. Nim usiadł na starej kanapie, dyskretnie sprawdził, czy nie lepi się do brudu. – Przybyło tylko lat.

- Po wyprowadzce dom był wynajmowany – szybko wyjaśnił Feliciano, wychylając się z kuchni. Wyciągnął z lodówki karton z sokiem i rozlał go do dwóch zupełnie niepasujących do siebie szklanek. Po chwili przydreptał z nimi do pokoju dziennego i postawił je na ławie przed Ludwigiem. – Lokatorzy często się zmieniali, ale sam dom pozostał w takim samym stanie, w jakim był wcześniej. Pewnie przydałby mu się remont, ale nie znam się na tym, więc się do tego nie zabieram.

„Nie tylko remont by się przydał", pomyślał Ludwig, potakując przyjacielowi. „Wiele dałoby też generalne sprzątanie".

- Mieszkasz sam? – zapytał. Feliciano zawsze bał się zostawać w pojedynkę, więc zakładał, że gdzieś w domu będzie kręcić się jego brat, a może nawet dziewczyna.

„Albo chłopak", przemknęło mu nieoczekiwanie przez myśl.

- Odkąd wyprowadziłem się od brata jestem sam – odparł Feliciano, z zadowoleniem popijając chłodny napój. Potem widocznie spochmurniał. - Pokłóciliśmy się trochę, dlatego postanowiłem spróbować żyć na własną rękę. Wciąż mieliśmy dom po dziadku, więc wziąłem dziekankę i wróciłem.

Ludwig postanowił nie pytać o powód kłótni z Lovinem, choć naprawdę dziwiło go, że jego młodszy brat wolał zamieszkać sam, co wcześniej było nie do pomyślenia. O co im poszło, skoro Feliciano zdecydował się walczyć ze swoim panicznym lękiem, a Lovino zupełnie się tym nie przejmował?

- Kiedy wróciłeś? Wyjechałeś tak nagle, nawet nie miałem jak się z tobą skontaktować – zapytał, odganiając atakujące po raz kolejny wyrzuty sumienia.

Bo przecież nawet nie próbował się z nim skontaktować.

Feliciano odpowiedział, drapiąc się lekko po głowie.

- Jakieś pół roku temu, na wiosnę.

Ludwig odetchnął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie miał mu za złe ich burzliwego rozstania.

- Szkoda, że nie dałeś znać, że jesteś z powrotem – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Moglibyśmy wcześniej się spotkać.

- Próbowałem – odparł Feliciano, nieco zakłopotany. – Ale nie zastałem cię pod starym adresem i nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić. Zmieniłeś numer telefonu?

- Ach, tak – mruknął Ludwig, spuszczając wzrok. – Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, warta pięciu lat milczenia. Feliciano nerwowo obracał szklankę w dłoniach, przygryzając przy tym wargę. Ludwig odetchnął lekko.

- Posłuchaj – zaczął. Musiał to w końcu powiedzieć, uspokoić sumienie i wyzbyć się poczucia winy. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to spotkanie może zakończyć w tej właśnie chwili, razem z ich przyjaźnią. – Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem wtedy, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś. Bardzo tego żałuję. Żałuję też, że tak niefortunnie się rozstaliśmy i że unikałem kontaktu z tobą od tamtego czasu. Od pięciu lat nie dawało mi to spokoju.

- Wtedy, gdy cię potrzebowałem? – Feliciano wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

- Kiedy zasłabłeś w szkole, a ja zignorowałem twoją prośbę o pomoc. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

W oczach Feliciano błysnął zawód, jakby liczył na inne słowa. Spuścił wzrok.

- A, o tym mówisz – powiedział cicho.

Ludwig bardziej czuł, niż wiedział, jakich słów Feliciano oczekiwał. Jednak nie mógł, nie chciał wracać do tamtej sprawy, do tamtego nieszczęsnego pocałunku, który zmienił wszystko. Nie chciał o tym pamiętać, wolał więc grać na zwłokę.

- Tak, o tym właśnie – powiedział trochę niepewnie. – Nie dawało mi to spokoju przez pięć lat.

- Dlaczego więc nie zadzwoniłeś?

Ludwig umilkł. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Że nie potrafił już z nim rozmawiać? Że nie chciał znowu słyszeć tych słów, które wryły mu się w pamięć i odbierały mu spokój? Nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Bałem się wtedy z tobą rozmawiać.

- Bo powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham?

Był bezpośredni jak dawniej. Walił prosto z mostu i choć Ludwig wolał jasne sytuacje, Feliciano zawsze potrafił go tym zdezorientować i zakłopotać.

Tak jak teraz. Westchnął ciężko.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy – powiedział, po czym potarł skroń. – Zrozum, to nie było dla mnie łatwe. Znałem cię od dziecka i byłeś moim przyjacielem. Nic poza tym…

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Feliciano i odwrócił zranione spojrzenie. Po chwili poderwał wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć wciąż z cieniem smutku. – Wybaczę ci.

Ludwig zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał.

- Tak. Pod jednym warunkiem – Feliciano uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a w jego oczach tym razem pojawiło się ciepło. – Przyjdziesz jutro do mnie?

Ludwig szybko przeszukał pamięć sprawdzając, czy kolejnego dnia nie ma umówionych po południu spotkań i czy wizyta u przyjaciela była możliwa. Następnego dnia był piątek, a przed weekendem na ogół zwalało się mnóstwo spraw, jednak powinien mieć dość czasu, by poświęcić go Feliciano.

- Dla ciebie wszystko – odpowiedział, przyklejając do twarzy profesjonalny uśmiech, którym zawsze obdarowywał potencjalnych klientów składając podobne obietnice. Gdy Feliciano zmarszczył brwi na ten widok, Ludwig chrząknął zakłopotany. Czyżby go przejrzał?

- A jak praca? – zapytał Feliciano, zmieniając temat, na co jego rozmówca odetchnął z ulgą. Opowiedział o swojej karierze w wydawnictwie, współpracownikach i obowiązkach, z którymi musiał sobie radzić na co dzień. Coś w tonie jego wypowiedzi zwróciło uwagę chłopaka.

- Nie jesteś zadowolony z tego, co robisz, prawda? – zapytał.

- Cóż, nie jest to coś, o czym marzyłem. Ale nie jest źle.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Ludwig odruchowo potarł twarz, jakby odsuwał od siebie zmęczenie. Naraz sapnął. Dokumenty! Jak to się stało, że przypomniał sobie o nich dopiero teraz? Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zapomnieć, że jest na biznesowym spotkaniu, aż do tej chwili.

- Skoro mówimy o pracy – zaczął, sięgając po teczkę. – Właściwie jest jedna sprawa, w której będę musiał prosić cię o pomoc.

Krótko wyjaśnił całą sytuację, skrupulatnie unikając prawdy o tym, że wydawnictwo nie dopilnowało sprawy i potrzebują tych dokumentów na wczoraj.

- To umowa i zgoda na reprodukowanie twoich prac w albumie. Wystarczy, że podpiszesz we wskazanych miejscach i wszystko będzie załatwione.

Feliciano przypatrywał się zadrukowanym kartkom, a jego mina rzedła.

- Więc tak naprawdę przyszedłeś do mnie w sprawie pracy? Nie przyszedłbyś do mnie, gdyby nie to? – zapytał cicho i spojrzał Ludwigowi w oczy. Ten przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem.

- Nie, to nie tak – odparł w końcu. – To znaczy, to prawda, że przyszedłem jako przedstawiciel wydawnictwa. Ale bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem cię zobaczyć.

Feliciano pokiwał głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz tekstowi jednej z umów.

- Nie bardzo się na tym znam – powiedział w końcu, odkładając kartki na ławę. – Będę musiał poradzić się mojego prawnika.

- Prawnika?

- Tak, prawnika. Sam mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że powinienem pilnować dokumentów i uważać, co podpisuję. Nie jestem w tym najlepszy, więc pomaga mi prawnik – odpowiedział z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

- A kiedy będziesz mógł się z nim skontaktować?

- Nie wiem, jak nie zapomnę, to zadzwonię do niego dzisiaj.

Ludwig zacisnął zęby. Nie miał czasu na 'nie wiem', najpóźniej w poniedziałek szef musi mieć podpisane dokumenty na biurku.

- A jutro? – zaproponował, starając się zamaskować irytację. – Może uda ci się umówić z nim w godzinach naszego spotkania? Wtedy mógłbym wyjaśnić ewentualne wątpliwości…

Feliciano patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Uchylił usta, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale zrezygnował. Kiwnął tylko głową i wymruczał, że się postara. A jeszcze kilka lat temu było to nie do pomyślenia, by nie powiedział czegoś, co mu leżało na sercu.

- A właśnie! – przypomniał sobie nagle Ludwig. Sięgnął do teczki i wyjął z niej elegancki skórzany kalendarz, który wręczył Feliciano. – To taki drobny prezent od naszego wydawnictwa na dobry początek naszej współpracy. Jest na następny rok, ale przyda ci się.

Przez ułamek sekundy Feliciano wyglądał na poruszonego, choć Ludwig nie był pewny, czy mu się nie wydawało. Chłopak przyglądał się kalendarzowi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym na powrót się wypogodził, choć gdzieś w jego lekkim uśmiechu czuło się nostalgię.

- To takie w twoim stylu, dawać w prezencie kalendarz – powiedział, na co Ludwig lekko się obruszył.

- Lubię mieć wszystko dobrze zorganizowane – mruknął. – Nie, żebym był nieuprzejmy, ale tobie też by się przydał porządek.

Feliciano roześmiał się. Zdumiony Beilschmidt zdał sobie sprawę, że brakowało mu tego dźwięku. Choć nie był tego świadom, tęsknił za nim i za spokojnymi czasami, które mu przypominał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu jego przyjaciel, uspokajając się. Pogładził miękką skórkę okładki. – Na pewno się przyda.

Ludwig przyłapał się na tym, że przygląda się palcom gładzącym kalendarz. Były długie i szczupłe, o przebarwionej skórze i krótko przyciętych paznokciach. Palce artysty…

Wstrząśnięty zafascynowaniem, z jakim obserwował dłonie Feliciano, Ludwig potrząsnął głową. Poczuł, że po czole spływa mu pot. Co się z nim działo?

- Będę się zbierać – odezwał się nagle, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. Wstał i chwycił teczkę. – Dokumenty ci zostawię, przeczytaj je jeszcze raz. I nie zapomnij zadzwonić do prawnika. Widzimy się jutro…

- Wychodzisz tak szybko? – W głosie chłopaka dało się słyszeć smutek i rozczarowanie. – Jeszcze tylu rzeczy ci nie powiedziałem…

- Opowiesz mi następnym razem, ja dziś jeszcze muszę zrobić kilka rzeczy – odparł, spoglądając na zegarek. Siedział tu zdecydowanie zbyt długo, a przecież miał jeszcze jedno umówione spotkanie. Pospiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, próbując wyrzucić z pamięci długie palce przesuwające się po skórzanej okładce. - Tylko zadzwoń do tego prawnika, proszę. Zapisz to sobie gdzieś, żebyś nie zapomniał. Albo daj mi swój numer telefonu, napiszę ci wieczorem wiadomość z przypomnieniem, dobrze?

Chwilę później już go nie było. Zniknął, zostawiając Feliciano samego tak jak zostawił go pięć lat temu, zaspanego i o zapuchniętych od płaczu oczach. Zniknął wtedy i nawet nie wiedział, że chłopak go obserwował zza uchylonych drzwi, tak bardzo powstrzymując się od rozpaczliwego wołania.

„Nie zostawiaj mnie".

Tym razem jednak Feliciano nie płakał. Oparty o framugę drzwi, zacisnął rękę na piersi, wbijając palce w materiał koszulki. Ludwig się zmienił i to bolało, choć było jeszcze coś, co bolało bardziej.

Wciąż go kochał. I jeśli nie chciał go znów stracić, nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć.

- Dopiero za tydzień?

Ludwig usilnie starał się ukryć frustrację, więc tylko nerwowo potarł powieki. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Feliciano spoglądał na niego z przepraszającą miną.

- Pan Jansen jest bardzo zajęty w nadchodzącym tygodniu – tłumaczył, wyczuwając niezadowolenie Ludwiga. – To najwcześniejszy wolny termin, jakim dysponował.

Ludwig odetchnął, próbując się uspokoić. Nie mógł czekać tygodnia. Już wczoraj dostało mu się od zwierzchników, którzy liczyli na szybkie załatwienie sprawy i dostarczenie podpisanych przez Vargasa dokumentów. Ostatecznym terminem był poniedziałek i nie było mowy o jego przesunięciu.

- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział polubownie. – Możemy to przecież załatwić z innym prawnikiem. Zaraz skontaktuję się z jednym, który współpracuje z wydawnictwem i…

- Wolałbym nie – zaprotestował lekko Feliciano. Widząc powstrzymywaną przez Ludwiga złość, skulił się mimowolnie. – Nie znam go i nie wiem, czy mogę mu ufać…

- To taki sam prawnik, jak pan Jansen, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

Feliciano zagryzł usta i Ludwig wiedział, że to koniec. Wciąż pamiętał ten gest, gdy jako mały chłopiec Feli uparcie przy czymś obstawał. Nie zmieniło się nic poza tym, że tym razem zamiast zjedzenia lodów przed obiadem, żądał on swojego prawnika. Ludwig westchnął.

- Bardzo potrzebuję tych dokumentów, Feliciano – powiedział w końcu, postanawiając zagrać ostatnią kartą. – Jeśli do poniedziałku ich nie dostarczę, będę miał kłopoty w pracy. Mógłbyś je dla mnie podpisać? Proszę ze względu na naszą starą znajomość…

Czuł się jak skończony dupek, grając w ten sposób. Nie miał żadnego prawa, by czegoś od niego żądać, nie po tych wszystkich latach milczenia z jego strony.

Feliciano myślał nad czymś głęboko, po czym nagle wstał i bez słowa wyszedł do drugiego pokoju.

„Obraził się?", pomyślał Ludwig. „Choć to nie w jego stylu, on tak nie robi. Woli głośno dawać znać o tym, co mu nie pasuje, krzycząc, wymachując rękami lub płacząc".

Chyba że się zmienił.

Po chwili Feliciano wrócił i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Położył na stole otwarty na notatkach kalendarz i przesunął go na ławie w stronę Ludwiga. Był to ten sam organizer, który dzień wcześniej dostał w prezencie.

Ludwig pochylił się nad zapisaną stroną, niewiele z niej rozumiejąc.

- Co to jest? – zapytał w końcu.

- To są rzeczy do spełnienia – powiedział z nienaturalną dla niego powagą Feliciano, choć wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie brzmiało dziwacznie. – Marzenia – dodał po chwili.

- Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz?

Feliciano odetchnął głęboko, jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

- Chcę, żebyś je spełnił – wypalił w końcu, po czym zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok. – Dla mnie.

- Nie rozumiem. Ja mam je spełnić dla ciebie?

- To miało być twoje zadanie – zaczął tłumaczyć Feliciano, nagle zawstydzony. – Chciałeś, żebym ci wybaczył. Wymyśliłem więc te życzenia, które musisz spełnić, bym to zrobił.

Ludwig zaniemówił.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu, choć nie bardzo rozumiał. – Ale jaki to ma związek z dokumentami?

Feliciano spojrzał w jego twarz, nagle nabierając pewności siebie.

- Podpiszę te dokumenty, jeśli spełnisz życzenia.

- To niemożliwe. Nie dam rady tego wszystkiego załatwić do poniedziałku.

- W takim razie jedno życzenie. Jeśli spełnisz jedno życzenie z tej listy, podpiszę co tylko będziesz chciał.

Ludwig nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. „Zupełnie jak dziecko", pomyślał, zaciskając szczęki. „Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty".

Mimo to pochylił się nad tekstem, zapisanym równym pismem Feliciano.

USŁYSZEĆ WYZNANIE MIŁOŚCI

DOSTAĆ ŚNIADANIE DO ŁÓŻKA

BYĆ ZADOWOLONYM Z PRACY

MIEĆ PORZĄDNY DOM

POGODZIĆ SIĘ Z RODZINĄ

POJECHAĆ NA ZAGRANICZNĄ WYCIECZKĘ

- „Usłyszeć wyznanie miłości" jest skreślone? – zapytał trochę wbrew sobie, jakby pytając zgadzał się na postawione mu warunki.

- Tak – odpowiedział Feliciano z lekkim uśmiechem. – Zapomniałem, że to już się spełniło.

- To dobrze – mruknął, czując w piersi jakiś nieokreślony ucisk. Czyli pojawił się ktoś, kto wyznał Vargasowi uczucia. Ciekawe, czy on je odwzajemnił…

Widząc głębokie zamyślenie na twarzy przyjaciela, Feliciano się zaniepokoił.

- Wystarczy jedno życzenie, obojętnie jakie – powiedział.

- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? – zapytał nagle Ludwig, unosząc wzrok znad zapisanej strony. Feliciano wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

- To ty chcesz, żebym podpisał dokumenty…

- Nie możesz mi po prostu zaufać i zrobić to bez tych wszystkich dziecinnych gierek?

- A mogę ci znowu zaufać?

Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, obaj dotknięci wypowiedzianymi słowami.

- Nie widziałem cię od bardzo dawna, chcę tylko z tobą pobyć – powiedział cicho Feliciano. – To wszystko.

Ludwig westchnął, długo i ciężko.

- Niech ci będzie – rzucił w końcu zrezygnowany. – Jedno życzenie, a potem podpiszesz te dokumenty, jasne?

Wtedy zobaczył coś, czego dawno nie widział. Twarz Feliciano nagle rozjaśniła się w szerokim i szczerym uśmiechu, poruszył się też na kanapie, jakby chciał wstać i rzucić się przyjacielowi na szyję. Oczyma wyobraźni Ludwig widział go uwieszonego na sobie w morderczym uścisku i krzyczącego z radości, więc odruchowo cofnął się i napiął, szykując się do wygłoszenia protestu. Ku jego zdziwieniu jednak Feliciano, choć już gotowy do skoku, naraz się powstrzymał. Lekko uniesione barki opadły nagle, a cała sylwetka chłopaka skurczyła się, jakby początek tamtego ruchu był tylko mirażem dla zmylenia przeciwnika. Jedyne, co pozostało niezmienione, to łagodny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

„Czy on mnie wciąż kocha?", zadał sobie pytanie Ludwig. „Zachowuje się niemal tak samo jak przed tamtym wyznaniem miłości. Czy zgadzając się na tę grę znowu mogę obudzić jego szczeniackie uczucia? A jeśli on znowu spróbuje…".

Nie. Nie wolno mu tak myśleć. Ciągła podejrzliwość całkowicie zniszczy ich już i tak nadwątloną przyjaźń.

Miał dwa dni. Spojrzał na wypunktowane w kalendarzu życzenia i próbował sam siebie przekonać, że to nic wielkiego. To tylko praca, kolejne wyzwanie biznesowe, których już wcześniej doświadczał, a Feliciano był po prostu jego kolejnym klientem. Jeśli będzie to tak traktować, to wszystko szybko się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków.

Jednak słuchając nagle ożywionej paplaniny Feliciano, nie mógł pozbyć się jednego wrażenia: to nie będzie takie łatwe.

Stary dom Vargasów wyglądał właściwie tak samo, jak to zapamiętał, jedynie ogród wydawał się nieco zapuszczony. W ciepłym wrześniowym powietrzu dało się wyczuć metaliczny zapach rozgrzanej blachy i starego muru. Ludwig odetchnął głęboko i pchnął furtkę.

Myślał, że już nigdy się tutaj nie pojawi. A oto właśnie naciskał dzwonek do drzwi, czując większą tremę, niż przed swoim pierwszym, zupełnie improwizowanym wystąpieniem na zebraniu w firmie.

Nie widział go pięć lat, a ostatnia ich rozmowa nie poszła im najlepiej. Ba, nawet nie próbował później tego naprawić. Wygłuszył wyrzuty sumienia, odepchnął od siebie pełne bólu spojrzenie, które widział jako ostatnie, wymazał obraz żałosnej figurki skulonej z zimna na uszkodzonym materacu. Ale choć tak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zapomnieć wyznania miłości i pocałunku, które miały miejsce tamtego wieczoru.

A teraz wszystko wracało.

Do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, że Feliciano wrócił do starego domu, by tu tworzyć swoje dzieła. Od dziecka wykazywał talent artystyczny, ale Ludwig nie spodziewał się, że z tym zwiąże swoją przyszłość. Dlatego dopiero gdy do wydawnictwa zgłosiła się pewna fundacja ze zleceniem wykonania albumu o młodych artystach, Beilschmidt po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat zetknął się z jakąkolwiek informacją o losach Feliciano.

Projekt albumu trafił w jego ręce niemal przypadkowo, gdy jeden ze współpracowników przemycił go z działu edytorskiego, nie kryjąc zachwytu nad nowym zbiorem.

- A pamiętacie ten album sprzed kilku lat o tym znanym fotografie, który wygrał międzynarodowy konkurs? – zapytał mężczyzna, popatrując na Ludwiga porozumiewawczo. – Pan Beilchmidt jest jego znajomym!

- To tylko znajomy brata – warknął Ludwig, okazując jawną niechęć tej poufałości. Niemal wyrwał album z ręki współpracownika i spojrzał groźnie na zebraną grupkę. – To nie powinno tutaj być. A wy powinniście wrócić do pracy.

- Cholerny służbista – mruknął ten, któremu zabrano album. Zaraz jednak, zgromiony spojrzeniem Ludwiga, posłusznie oddalił się do swoich obowiązków.

Ludwig jeszcze przez chwilę stał z albumem opartym o ramię pilnując, by pozostali współpracownicy również rozeszli się do swoich stanowisk. Zauważył gniewne spojrzenia i usłyszał wymieniane szeptem uwagi o jego uprzykrzającej się obowiązkowości, ale miał je gdzieś. To tylko banda bumelantów, przez których ich dział nazywany był placem zabaw, a samego Ludwiga w zarządzie nigdy nie traktowano poważnie. Gdyby mógł, już dawno by się przeniósł, ale od lat tkwił na tych koszmarnych promocjach, awansując jedynie na vicekierownika.

Wrócił do swojego niewielkiego gabinetu, dzielonego z Eduardem, drugim vicekierownikiem, i rzucił nieszczęsny egzemplarz albumu na biurko. Eduard uniósł spojrzenie znad ekranu komputera.

- Co to takiego? – zapytał, brodą wskazując na album.

- Projekt publikacji o artystach – odpowiedział Ludwig i pokręcił głową, wciąż wzburzony zachowaniem współpracowników. – Przemycili ją z edycji, żeby pooglądać obrazki w czasie pracy.

- No wiesz, nie musisz tego brać sobie aż tak do serca, wszyscy mają prawo do przerwy – odpowiedział Eduard i wstał. – Dlatego ja teraz wyskoczę na papierosa. Jakby Alfred mnie szukał, to będę za dziesięć minut.

Przy drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze i wskazał kciukiem na album.

- A to lepiej odnieść – powiedział. – Wiesz, jak bardzo ci z edytorstwa nie lubią, jak wtrącamy się w ich pracę. Lepiej ich nie drażnić.

Ludwig kiwnął głową. Gdy jego towarzysz wyszedł, sięgnął po album i od niechcenia przerzucił kilka stron.

Sztuka nigdy specjalnie go nie interesowała, więc tylko pobieżnie przejrzał listę autorów w poszukiwaniu znajomego Gilberta, Francisa Bonnefoya, uznanego fotografa, którego prace nieraz publikowano w tego typu zbiorach. Tym razem jednak go nie było.

Był za to ktoś inny, ktoś, kogo nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

Feliciano Vargas.

Wpatrywał się w nazwisko przyjaciela tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył, że do gabinetu wszedł jego zwierzchnik, Alfred.

- Widziałeś może Eduarda? Potrzebuję go pilnie u siebie… – zapytał szef i naraz urwał, widząc niewyraźną minę Ludwiga. – Coś się stało?

Ten potrząsnął tylko głową i szybko otworzył album na stronie poświęconej Feliciano. Niemal westchnął.

Fotografia przedstawiała obraz z dwojgiem starców, stojących naprzeciw siebie, z dłońmi splecionymi i uniesionymi do ust. Wyglądali na zlęknionych, jakby właśnie się żegnali na zawsze. Ciepłe, choć ciężkie barwy i nieco dziecinny styl sprawiały, że w staruszkach dało się dostrzec zakochanych po raz pierwszy nastolatków, przygniecionych nieuchronnym rozstaniem. Miało się wrażenie, że obraz przedstawia nie jedną, ale dwie pary.

- O, to ten autor, który rysuje dziadków – skomentował patrzący mu przez ramię Alfred. – Widziałem próbki opisu w redakcji. Tworzy głównie słodkie obrazki w pastelach lub akwareli, rzadziej w oleju, ze starcami w roli głównej. Raczej nieciekawy artysta. Ciekawe, dlaczego wybrali akurat jego prace do tego albumu… Znasz go?

- To mój… dawny przyjaciel – odpowiedział Ludwig i szybko zamknął album. Wspomnienie, o którym chciał zapomnieć, powróciło. Odruchowo dotknął palcami ust. Alfred patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, szybko więc otrząsnął się i dodał, ucinając dalszą rozmowę. – Już nie utrzymujemy kontaktów.

Myślał, że szybko zapomni o tym epizodzie, gdyby po oddaniu albumu do druku nie okazało się, że nie wszyscy artyści podpisali zgodę na publikację swoich prac w zbiorze. W wydawnictwie zawrzało. Odpowiedzialny za nieporozumienie człowiek został zwolniony, ale to nie rozwiązało problemu.

- To ta fundacja zawiniła, nie mogą oni się tym zająć? – dało się słyszeć wśród pracowników.

- Niedopatrzenie było z naszej strony. Album już jest w druku, jeśli teraz go wycofają, będziemy stratni, a jeśli puszczą go do sprzedaży, któryś z artystów może nas pozwać za bezprawne użycie ich prac.

- Dlatego nie lubię malarzy. Są przewrażliwieni na swoim punkcie.

Wśród artystów bez podpisanej zgody był Feliciano. Jeden z pracowników wydawnictwa skontaktował się z nim i zaaranżował spotkanie, na które wyznaczono Ludwiga. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wydało się, że są starymi znajomymi, i kierownictwo doszło do wniosku, że dzięki temu bez problemu uda im się osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Ludwig jednak nie był tego taki pewien.

- Nieważne, że nie widzieliście się przez tyle lat – przekonywał go Alfred, którego ta sprawa właściwie mało interesowała. – Postaraj się, by podpisał te dokumenty bez gadania. W imię waszej dawnej przyjaźni, z okazji ponownego spotkania, obojętnie. Masz to załatwić do przyszłego poniedziałku.

Dlatego właśnie stał teraz na ganku domu Vargasów, zaciskając w ręku teczkę i próbując się uspokoić. Prawie mu się udało, gdy usłyszał tupot stóp po drugiej stronie drzwi. Wtedy poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwował?

Drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich Feliciano. Nie zmienił się prawie wcale. Może odrobinę zmężniał, czy też może stracił na typowych młodzieńczych cechach: nieproporcjonalnie długie i cienkie kończyny nastolatka przybrały trochę na masie. Ciało wciąż jednak pozostawało szczupłe, a twarz chłopięca. Teraz rozjaśniła się, gdy Feliciano rozpoznał, kto przed nim stoi.

- Ludwig? – zapytał. – To naprawdę ty?

Ludwig uśmiechnął się nerwowo, bojąc się reakcji na swój widok.

- To ja – odpowiedział. – Dawno się nie… Uch!

Feliciano rzucił mu się na szyję ze śmiechem, ściskając go mocno. Zaskoczony Ludwig zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach.

- Nie wierzę! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – zawołał. Puścił go i odsunął się na długość ramion, przyglądając się uważnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że pracujesz w tym wydawnictwie, co za niesamowity zbieg okoliczności! Niewiele się zmieniłeś, tylko wyglądasz trochę starzej. Wchodź, muszę ci tyle opowiedzieć!

Ludwig odetchnął w duchu. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie obawiał się tego spotkania.

Prowadzony do wnętrza domu, rozglądał się ciekawie, szukając zmian, które zaszły przez te wszystkie lata. Pachniało starością; lekki aromat stęchlizny unosił się w powietrzu, na co Ludwig skrzywił się nieznacznie. Jego oczom nie umknęły też popękane ściany, zapadające się gdzieniegdzie klepki podłóg i podniszczone meble, a także o wiele świeższe ślady zaniedbania: porzucone na szafkach ubrania i stare gazety oraz sterta naczyń w zlewie niewielkiej kuchni.

Feliciano wciąż był bałaganiarzem.

- To miejsce prawie się nie zmieniło – skomentował, siląc się na uprzejmość. Nim usiadł na starej kanapie, dyskretnie sprawdził, czy nie lepi się do brudu. – Przybyło tylko lat.

- Po wyprowadzce dom był wynajmowany – szybko wyjaśnił Feliciano, wychylając się z kuchni. Wyciągnął z lodówki karton z sokiem i rozlał go do dwóch zupełnie niepasujących do siebie szklanek. Po chwili przydreptał z nimi do pokoju dziennego i postawił je na ławie przed Ludwigiem. – Lokatorzy często się zmieniali, ale sam dom pozostał w takim samym stanie, w jakim był wcześniej. Pewnie przydałby mu się remont, ale nie znam się na tym, więc się do tego nie zabieram.

„Nie tylko remont by się przydał", pomyślał Ludwig, potakując przyjacielowi. „Wiele dałoby też generalne sprzątanie".

- Mieszkasz sam? – zapytał. Feliciano zawsze bał się zostawać w pojedynkę, więc zakładał, że gdzieś w domu będzie kręcić się jego brat, a może nawet dziewczyna.

„Albo chłopak", przemknęło mu nieoczekiwanie przez myśl.

- Odkąd wyprowadziłem się od brata jestem sam – odparł Feliciano, z zadowoleniem popijając chłodny napój. Potem widocznie spochmurniał. - Pokłóciliśmy się trochę, dlatego postanowiłem spróbować żyć na własną rękę. Wciąż mieliśmy dom po dziadku, więc wziąłem dziekankę i wróciłem.

Ludwig postanowił nie pytać o powód kłótni z Lovinem, choć naprawdę dziwiło go, że jego młodszy brat wolał zamieszkać sam, co wcześniej było nie do pomyślenia. O co im poszło, skoro Feliciano zdecydował się walczyć ze swoim panicznym lękiem, a Lovino zupełnie się tym nie przejmował?

- Kiedy wróciłeś? Wyjechałeś tak nagle, nawet nie miałem jak się z tobą skontaktować – zapytał, odganiając atakujące po raz kolejny wyrzuty sumienia.

Bo przecież nawet nie próbował się z nim skontaktować.

Feliciano odpowiedział, drapiąc się lekko po głowie.

- Jakieś pół roku temu, na wiosnę.

Ludwig odetchnął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie miał mu za złe ich burzliwego rozstania.

- Szkoda, że nie dałeś znać, że jesteś z powrotem – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Moglibyśmy wcześniej się spotkać.

- Próbowałem – odparł Feliciano, nieco zakłopotany. – Ale nie zastałem cię pod starym adresem i nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić. Zmieniłeś numer telefonu?

- Ach, tak – mruknął Ludwig, spuszczając wzrok. – Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, warta pięciu lat milczenia. Feliciano nerwowo obracał szklankę w dłoniach, przygryzając przy tym wargę. Ludwig odetchnął lekko.

- Posłuchaj – zaczął. Musiał to w końcu powiedzieć, uspokoić sumienie i wyzbyć się poczucia winy. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to spotkanie może zakończyć w tej właśnie chwili, razem z ich przyjaźnią. – Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem wtedy, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś. Bardzo tego żałuję. Żałuję też, że tak niefortunnie się rozstaliśmy i że unikałem kontaktu z tobą od tamtego czasu. Od pięciu lat nie dawało mi to spokoju.

- Wtedy, gdy cię potrzebowałem? – Feliciano wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

- Kiedy zasłabłeś w szkole, a ja zignorowałem twoją prośbę o pomoc. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

W oczach Feliciano błysnął zawód, jakby liczył na inne słowa. Spuścił wzrok.

- A, o tym mówisz – powiedział cicho.

Ludwig bardziej czuł, niż wiedział, jakich słów Feliciano oczekiwał. Jednak nie mógł, nie chciał wracać do tamtej sprawy, do tamtego nieszczęsnego pocałunku, który zmienił wszystko. Nie chciał o tym pamiętać, wolał więc grać na zwłokę.

- Tak, o tym właśnie – powiedział trochę niepewnie. – Nie dawało mi to spokoju przez pięć lat.

- Dlaczego więc nie zadzwoniłeś?

Ludwig umilkł. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Że nie potrafił już z nim rozmawiać? Że nie chciał znowu słyszeć tych słów, które wryły mu się w pamięć i odbierały mu spokój? Nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Bałem się wtedy z tobą rozmawiać.

- Bo powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham?

Był bezpośredni jak dawniej. Walił prosto z mostu i choć Ludwig wolał jasne sytuacje, Feliciano zawsze potrafił go tym zdezorientować i zakłopotać.

Tak jak teraz. Westchnął ciężko.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy – powiedział, po czym potarł skroń. – Zrozum, to nie było dla mnie łatwe. Znałem cię od dziecka i byłeś moim przyjacielem. Nic poza tym…

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Feliciano i odwrócił zranione spojrzenie. Po chwili poderwał wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć wciąż z cieniem smutku. – Wybaczę ci.

Ludwig zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał.

- Tak. Pod jednym warunkiem – Feliciano uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a w jego oczach tym razem pojawiło się ciepło. – Przyjdziesz jutro do mnie?

Ludwig szybko przeszukał pamięć sprawdzając, czy kolejnego dnia nie ma umówionych po południu spotkań i czy wizyta u przyjaciela była możliwa. Następnego dnia był piątek, a przed weekendem na ogół zwalało się mnóstwo spraw, jednak powinien mieć dość czasu, by poświęcić go Feliciano.

- Dla ciebie wszystko – odpowiedział, przyklejając do twarzy profesjonalny uśmiech, którym zawsze obdarowywał potencjalnych klientów składając podobne obietnice. Gdy Feliciano zmarszczył brwi na ten widok, Ludwig chrząknął zakłopotany. Czyżby go przejrzał?

- A jak praca? – zapytał Feliciano, zmieniając temat, na co jego rozmówca odetchnął z ulgą. Opowiedział o swojej karierze w wydawnictwie, współpracownikach i obowiązkach, z którymi musiał sobie radzić na co dzień. Coś w tonie jego wypowiedzi zwróciło uwagę chłopaka.

- Nie jesteś zadowolony z tego, co robisz, prawda? – zapytał.

- Cóż, nie jest to coś, o czym marzyłem. Ale nie jest źle.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Ludwig odruchowo potarł twarz, jakby odsuwał od siebie zmęczenie. Naraz sapnął. Dokumenty! Jak to się stało, że przypomniał sobie o nich dopiero teraz? Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zapomnieć, że jest na biznesowym spotkaniu, aż do tej chwili.

- Skoro mówimy o pracy – zaczął, sięgając po teczkę. – Właściwie jest jedna sprawa, w której będę musiał prosić cię o pomoc.

Krótko wyjaśnił całą sytuację, skrupulatnie unikając prawdy o tym, że wydawnictwo nie dopilnowało sprawy i potrzebują tych dokumentów na wczoraj.

- To umowa i zgoda na reprodukowanie twoich prac w albumie. Wystarczy, że podpiszesz we wskazanych miejscach i wszystko będzie załatwione.

Feliciano przypatrywał się zadrukowanym kartkom, a jego mina rzedła.

- Więc tak naprawdę przyszedłeś do mnie w sprawie pracy? Nie przyszedłbyś do mnie, gdyby nie to? – zapytał cicho i spojrzał Ludwigowi w oczy. Ten przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem.

- Nie, to nie tak – odparł w końcu. – To znaczy, to prawda, że przyszedłem jako przedstawiciel wydawnictwa. Ale bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem cię zobaczyć.

Feliciano pokiwał głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz tekstowi jednej z umów.

- Nie bardzo się na tym znam – powiedział w końcu, odkładając kartki na ławę. – Będę musiał poradzić się mojego prawnika.

- Prawnika?

- Tak, prawnika. Sam mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że powinienem pilnować dokumentów i uważać, co podpisuję. Nie jestem w tym najlepszy, więc pomaga mi prawnik – odpowiedział z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

- A kiedy będziesz mógł się z nim skontaktować?

- Nie wiem, jak nie zapomnę, to zadzwonię do niego dzisiaj.

Ludwig zacisnął zęby. Nie miał czasu na 'nie wiem', najpóźniej w poniedziałek szef musi mieć podpisane dokumenty na biurku.

- A jutro? – zaproponował, starając się zamaskować irytację. – Może uda ci się umówić z nim w godzinach naszego spotkania? Wtedy mógłbym wyjaśnić ewentualne wątpliwości…

Feliciano patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Uchylił usta, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale zrezygnował. Kiwnął tylko głową i wymruczał, że się postara. A jeszcze kilka lat temu było to nie do pomyślenia, by nie powiedział czegoś, co mu leżało na sercu.

- A właśnie! – przypomniał sobie nagle Ludwig. Sięgnął do teczki i wyjął z niej elegancki skórzany kalendarz, który wręczył Feliciano. – To taki drobny prezent od naszego wydawnictwa na dobry początek naszej współpracy. Jest na następny rok, ale przyda ci się.

Przez ułamek sekundy Feliciano wyglądał na poruszonego, choć Ludwig nie był pewny, czy mu się nie wydawało. Chłopak przyglądał się kalendarzowi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym na powrót się wypogodził, choć gdzieś w jego lekkim uśmiechu czuło się nostalgię.

- To takie w twoim stylu, dawać w prezencie kalendarz – powiedział, na co Ludwig lekko się obruszył.

- Lubię mieć wszystko dobrze zorganizowane – mruknął. – Nie, żebym był nieuprzejmy, ale tobie też by się przydał porządek.

Feliciano roześmiał się. Zdumiony Beilschmidt zdał sobie sprawę, że brakowało mu tego dźwięku. Choć nie był tego świadom, tęsknił za nim i za spokojnymi czasami, które mu przypominał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu jego przyjaciel, uspokajając się. Pogładził miękką skórkę okładki. – Na pewno się przyda.

Ludwig przyłapał się na tym, że przygląda się palcom gładzącym kalendarz. Były długie i szczupłe, o przebarwionej skórze i krótko przyciętych paznokciach. Palce artysty…

Wstrząśnięty zafascynowaniem, z jakim obserwował dłonie Feliciano, Ludwig potrząsnął głową. Poczuł, że po czole spływa mu pot. Co się z nim działo?

- Będę się zbierać – odezwał się nagle, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. Wstał i chwycił teczkę. – Dokumenty ci zostawię, przeczytaj je jeszcze raz. I nie zapomnij zadzwonić do prawnika. Widzimy się jutro…

- Wychodzisz tak szybko? – W głosie chłopaka dało się słyszeć smutek i rozczarowanie. – Jeszcze tylu rzeczy ci nie powiedziałem…

- Opowiesz mi następnym razem, ja dziś jeszcze muszę zrobić kilka rzeczy – odparł, spoglądając na zegarek. Siedział tu zdecydowanie zbyt długo, a przecież miał jeszcze jedno umówione spotkanie. Pospiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, próbując wyrzucić z pamięci długie palce przesuwające się po skórzanej okładce. - Tylko zadzwoń do tego prawnika, proszę. Zapisz to sobie gdzieś, żebyś nie zapomniał. Albo daj mi swój numer telefonu, napiszę ci wieczorem wiadomość z przypomnieniem, dobrze?

Chwilę później już go nie było. Zniknął, zostawiając Feliciano samego tak jak zostawił go pięć lat temu, zaspanego i o zapuchniętych od płaczu oczach. Zniknął wtedy i nawet nie wiedział, że chłopak go obserwował zza uchylonych drzwi, tak bardzo powstrzymując się od rozpaczliwego wołania.

„Nie zostawiaj mnie".

Tym razem jednak Feliciano nie płakał. Oparty o framugę drzwi, zacisnął rękę na piersi, wbijając palce w materiał koszulki. Ludwig się zmienił i to bolało, choć było jeszcze coś, co bolało bardziej.

Wciąż go kochał. I jeśli nie chciał go znów stracić, nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć.

* * *

- Dopiero za tydzień?

Ludwig usilnie starał się ukryć frustrację, więc tylko nerwowo potarł powieki. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Feliciano spoglądał na niego z przepraszającą miną.

- Pan Jansen jest bardzo zajęty w nadchodzącym tygodniu – tłumaczył, wyczuwając niezadowolenie Ludwiga. – To najwcześniejszy wolny termin, jakim dysponował.

Ludwig odetchnął, próbując się uspokoić. Nie mógł czekać tygodnia. Już wczoraj dostało mu się od zwierzchników, którzy liczyli na szybkie załatwienie sprawy i dostarczenie podpisanych przez Vargasa dokumentów. Ostatecznym terminem był poniedziałek i nie było mowy o jego przesunięciu.

- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział polubownie. – Możemy to przecież załatwić z innym prawnikiem. Zaraz skontaktuję się z jednym, który współpracuje z wydawnictwem i…

- Wolałbym nie – zaprotestował lekko Feliciano. Widząc powstrzymywaną przez Ludwiga złość, skulił się mimowolnie. – Nie znam go i nie wiem, czy mogę mu ufać…

- To taki sam prawnik, jak pan Jansen, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

Feliciano zagryzł usta i Ludwig wiedział, że to koniec. Wciąż pamiętał ten gest, gdy jako mały chłopiec Feli uparcie przy czymś obstawał. Nie zmieniło się nic poza tym, że tym razem zamiast zjedzenia lodów przed obiadem, żądał on swojego prawnika. Ludwig westchnął.

- Bardzo potrzebuję tych dokumentów, Feliciano – powiedział w końcu, postanawiając zagrać ostatnią kartą. – Jeśli do poniedziałku ich nie dostarczę, będę miał kłopoty w pracy. Mógłbyś je dla mnie podpisać? Proszę ze względu na naszą starą znajomość…

Czuł się jak skończony dupek, grając w ten sposób. Nie miał żadnego prawa, by czegoś od niego żądać, nie po tych wszystkich latach milczenia z jego strony.

Feliciano myślał nad czymś głęboko, po czym nagle wstał i bez słowa wyszedł do drugiego pokoju.

„Obraził się?", pomyślał Ludwig. „Choć to nie w jego stylu, on tak nie robi. Woli głośno dawać znać o tym, co mu nie pasuje, krzycząc, wymachując rękami lub płacząc".

Chyba że się zmienił.

Po chwili Feliciano wrócił i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Położył na stole otwarty na notatkach kalendarz i przesunął go na ławie w stronę Ludwiga. Był to ten sam organizer, który dzień wcześniej dostał w prezencie.

Ludwig pochylił się nad zapisaną stroną, niewiele z niej rozumiejąc.

- Co to jest? – zapytał w końcu.

- To są rzeczy do spełnienia – powiedział z nienaturalną dla niego powagą Feliciano, choć wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie brzmiało dziwacznie. – Marzenia – dodał po chwili.

- Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz?

Feliciano odetchnął głęboko, jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

- Chcę, żebyś je spełnił – wypalił w końcu, po czym zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok. – Dla mnie.

- Nie rozumiem. Ja mam je spełnić dla ciebie?

- To miało być twoje zadanie – zaczął tłumaczyć Feliciano, nagle zawstydzony. – Chciałeś, żebym ci wybaczył. Wymyśliłem więc te życzenia, które musisz spełnić, bym to zrobił.

Ludwig zaniemówił.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu, choć nie bardzo rozumiał. – Ale jaki to ma związek z dokumentami?

Feliciano spojrzał w jego twarz, nagle nabierając pewności siebie.

- Podpiszę te dokumenty, jeśli spełnisz życzenia.

- To niemożliwe. Nie dam rady tego wszystkiego załatwić do poniedziałku.

- W takim razie jedno życzenie. Jeśli spełnisz jedno życzenie z tej listy, podpiszę co tylko będziesz chciał.

Ludwig nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. „Zupełnie jak dziecko", pomyślał, zaciskając szczęki. „Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty".

Mimo to pochylił się nad tekstem, zapisanym równym pismem Feliciano.

USŁYSZEĆ WYZNANIE MIŁOŚCI

DOSTAĆ ŚNIADANIE DO ŁÓŻKA

BYĆ ZADOWOLONYM Z PRACY

MIEĆ PORZĄDNY DOM

POGODZIĆ SIĘ Z RODZINĄ

POJECHAĆ NA ZAGRANICZNĄ WYCIECZKĘ

- „Usłyszeć wyznanie miłości" jest skreślone? – zapytał trochę wbrew sobie, jakby pytając zgadzał się na postawione mu warunki.

- Tak – odpowiedział Feliciano z lekkim uśmiechem. – Zapomniałem, że to już się spełniło.

- To dobrze – mruknął, czując w piersi jakiś nieokreślony ucisk. Czyli pojawił się ktoś, kto wyznał Vargasowi uczucia. Ciekawe, czy on je odwzajemnił…

Widząc głębokie zamyślenie na twarzy przyjaciela, Feliciano się zaniepokoił.

- Wystarczy jedno życzenie, obojętnie jakie – powiedział.

- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? – zapytał nagle Ludwig, unosząc wzrok znad zapisanej strony. Feliciano wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

- To ty chcesz, żebym podpisał dokumenty…

- Nie możesz mi po prostu zaufać i zrobić to bez tych wszystkich dziecinnych gierek?

- A mogę ci znowu zaufać?

Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, obaj dotknięci wypowiedzianymi słowami.

- Nie widziałem cię od bardzo dawna, chcę tylko z tobą pobyć – powiedział cicho Feliciano. – To wszystko.

Ludwig westchnął, długo i ciężko.

- Niech ci będzie – rzucił w końcu zrezygnowany. – Jedno życzenie, a potem podpiszesz te dokumenty, jasne?

Wtedy zobaczył coś, czego dawno nie widział. Twarz Feliciano nagle rozjaśniła się w szerokim i szczerym uśmiechu, poruszył się też na kanapie, jakby chciał wstać i rzucić się przyjacielowi na szyję. Oczyma wyobraźni Ludwig widział go uwieszonego na sobie w morderczym uścisku i krzyczącego z radości, więc odruchowo cofnął się i napiął, szykując się do wygłoszenia protestu. Ku jego zdziwieniu jednak Feliciano, choć już gotowy do skoku, naraz się powstrzymał. Lekko uniesione barki opadły nagle, a cała sylwetka chłopaka skurczyła się, jakby początek tamtego ruchu był tylko mirażem dla zmylenia przeciwnika. Jedyne, co pozostało niezmienione, to łagodny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

„Czy on mnie wciąż kocha?", zadał sobie pytanie Ludwig. „Zachowuje się niemal tak samo jak przed tamtym wyznaniem miłości. Czy zgadzając się na tę grę znowu mogę obudzić jego szczeniackie uczucia? A jeśli on znowu spróbuje…".

Nie. Nie wolno mu tak myśleć. Ciągła podejrzliwość całkowicie zniszczy ich już i tak nadwątloną przyjaźń.

Miał dwa dni. Spojrzał na wypunktowane w kalendarzu życzenia i próbował sam siebie przekonać, że to nic wielkiego. To tylko praca, kolejne wyzwanie biznesowe, których już wcześniej doświadczał, a Feliciano był po prostu jego kolejnym klientem. Jeśli będzie to tak traktować, to wszystko szybko się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków.

Jednak słuchając nagle ożywionej paplaniny Feliciano, nie mógł pozbyć się jednego wrażenia: to nie będzie takie łatwe.

* * *

**Od autora:** Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie działa mi tutaj HTML i nie mogę zrobić przekreślenia na fragmencie tekstu. Chodzi oczywiście o jedno z życzeń Feliciano, mianowicie "USŁYSZEĆ WYZNANIE MIŁOŚCI". Naprawdę bardzo Was przepraszam za tę niedogodność, spróbuję to poprawić innym razem, jak strona będzie łaskawsza i zacznie współpracować ze mną.


End file.
